A new Star Rises
by Blazelord
Summary: A new hope rises to assist the signers, but will they let him? Yusei will. what would have happened if another champion had grown up beside Jack and Yusei. Lets find out! YuseixLuna and Oc is undecided
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY (Fireworks goes off) It's your beloved Blazelord here, bringing you a new fan fiction! I've decided that I'd try some Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fan fiction, so no flames please (Constructive Criticism Welcome). This Fanfic will be about another friend of Yusei's (Oc) that becomes a duel champion after Jack left. Anywho, let's get this show on the road!

**Prologue: Rise of a champion**

_With Yusei and the gang_

"Hurry up Yusei, Your gonna miss the duel" yelled Rally down the abandoned train tracks (I think?). About 5 seconds after Rally went back inside, Yusei appeared on his duel runner. "Damnit, I hope I didn't miss it" said Yusei to himself. He remembered before he left, that Dan's championship match was today, but he had no idea how long he had been gone. He raced inside to see everyone was gathered around the TV. "Hey Yusei" they all called in greeting. "I didn't miss the match, did I" asked Yusei. They all responded with a no, and silence fell as they watched.

_With Jack_

Jack was sitting on his really expensive couch, scrolling through the channels on his really expensive TV, when he finally found the channel he was looking for. He tuned in, seeing the face of his old friend Dan. He was 5'9, had short black hair, and was wearing a purple and gold racing suit with his matching helmet. His Duel Runner was very Impressive to (Sorry, but I'm saving the description for later). "So Dan's in the Championship match to become king of Northern N.D" said Jack to himself. When it came to kings, there was usually a new one popping up. He was the King of southern domino, and the winner would duel him at the Fortune Cup. He knew if Dan won, he was most likely screwed. "Damnit, I'll have a run for my money, no matter who wins" said Jack to himself. The match was under way.

_Northern N.D. Stadium_

"I'll kick things off" said Dan starting his turn. "First off, I activate Speed Spell-Polymerization from my hand, and by sending Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from by hand to the grave, I can bring out Elemental Hero Flare Wingman!" declared Dan Summoning Wingman. "Next, I activate Speed Spell-Miracle Fusion to bring out Phoenix Enforcer!" Called Dan, Summoning said monster. "I end with one Facedown." Said Dan.

_Dan: 4000LP, 1 speed Counter_

_Nathaniel: 4000Lp, 1 speed Counter_

"My Move!" called Nathaniel, drawing a card. "First, I special summon Cyber Dragon! Next I activate Limiter Remover, and attack Flare Wingman with Cyber Dragon's Cyber Blast!" called Nathaniel, Destroying Wingman. "I activate my trap, Change of Hero- Reflector Ray! Since you destroyed a level 6 Hero Fusion, you take 1800 points of damage!" Called Dan smiling. "I end by setting 1 monster and playing a facedown." Said Nathaniel.

_Dan: 1900LP, 0 speed counters_

_Nathaniel: 2200LP, 1 speed Counter_

"You're good, but not good enough. My turn!" called Dan. _Come on Heart of cards; give me the monster I need _Thought Dan, his hand on the next card in his Deck. "Draw!" Yelled Dan, Looking at the Card. "Yes! I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge in attack mode!" Yelled Dan, a plan in his mind

Use Ice Edge's Ability

Discard Sparkman

Use Miracle Fusion

Remove Flare Wingman and Sparkman

Summon Shining Flare Wingman

Attack with Ice Edge

Use Ability again

Destroy Facedown (Blast held by tribute)

Attack with Phoenix Enforcer (Destroys Armored Cybern)

End with Shining Flare Wingman

"I start with using Ice Edge's Ability! By discarding one card in my hand, I can have Ice Edge attack directly! Next, I activate a second Speed Spell-Miracle Fusion! By removing my discarded Sparkman and Destroyed Wingman from play, I can Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Called Dan, Moving into his Battle phase. "Go Ice Edge; Attack him Directly with Blizzard Blast, and destroy his Facedown! Next, Phoenix Enforcer, Attack his Facedown With Blazing Justice Bash! And to wrap this duel up, Shining Wingman, Attack with Bright Light of Justice!" Yelled Dan, Effectively ending the duel. "**There You have it Folks! Our new N.D Champion is… DAN MUTO!**" Called the announcer, the duel at its end

_Dan: 1900LP, 1 speed Counter_

_Nathaniel: 0LP, 0 speed counters_

_With Yusei_

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled, jumping to their feet. Yusei Just smiled. _Looks like I'll get to see Dan again. I wonder why he didn't use his Grandpa's deck._

_With Jack_

"DAMNITALLTOMUTHERFREAKINGHELL!" yelled Jack to the Heavens. _Great, I'll most likely be losing my title._

Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic. Now for some stats

Dan Muto

Age-18

Duel record: 99 wins, 1 lose

Deck 1: Heroes Unite! A deck of Elemental Heroes

Deck 2: Armadillo's Paradise. Deck I created myself (Cards aren't real)

Turbo Duel Record: 100 wins

Deck 1: Heroes Unite!

Deck 2: Armadillo Racers.

Deck 3: Speedster Paradise. Contents always change

Famous Relatives: The King of games, Yugi Muto, he has a watch shaped like Millennium Puzzle.

Hope you guys liked it.


	2. Revenge: Beggining

HELLO EVERYBODY! It's time for the newest chapter of "A Rising Star" this chapter has a lot of anger, intense duel action, and maybe… CHARACTER DEATH! (Girl shrieks in background) anyways, its time for the next chapter. Also, do not own yugioh.

**Chapter 1: A Duelist's Revenge**

_With Dan_

"Finally… Finally I can get WildFire_1_ back" Dan mumbled to himself, looking at an old Picture. It had Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Himself on it. He even remembers that fated day when Jack ran off with WildFire and Stardust (You know the story, only difference is that Dan was there to, exact same) "I WILL GET MY REVENGE! DO YA HEAR ME JACK!" yelled Dan furiously, throwing the picture to the ground, cracking on impact. "It's time to pay Jack a visit" mumbled Dan walking out of the room, the picture completely smashed were Jack was.

_3 Days Later_

"… I want Stardust back Jack!" yelled Yusei. "If you want it you can…" Jack started. "JAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!" yelled a voice, frightening both of them. They looked up to see a duel runner and an extremely angry Dan on it. The runner looked like a crazy mix of Jack, Yusei, and Crow's, but it was the same color as his gear. "I WANT WILDFIRE BACK RIGHT NOW JACK!" yelled Dan, rage seeping out of him. Dan landed on the road across from Jack, mainly for Jack's safety. "WE DUEL NOW JACK! I WIN, I GET WILDFIRE BACK!" Dan yelled again, completely pissed off. "Oh yeah? Well what do I…" Jack started. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME JACK!" Dan interrupted, "IF YOU WIN, I'LL FORFEIT THE TOURNAMENT!" "Well that's no fun, especially since I've been training" Jack responded, hoping Dan would use his Armadillo Deck2 in the tournament. "Now then, let's take this duel to the stadium. Also, let's make this interesting." Dan said, calmed down enough to think straight. "How do you plan on making things interesting?" Jack asked him curiously. "Follow me and find out," Dan replied, racing towards the stadium. "_This should be interesting" _Thought Jack and Yusei, following Dan. "_Come Jack, come to your doom. Little do you know that my deck's rigged__3__" _Thought Dan, his head clouded with hatred and darkness. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the stadium. "Now then, it's time to duel! The reason this duel will be so interesting _Jack_," seethed Dan, still blinded by his emotions, "is because this will be a regular duel." "While that is clever, what do you mean by that?" Jack asked, sarcastically and confused. Dan smirked, "Try activating Speed World." He answered. Jack did just that. "Request Denied. Autopilot engaging," the runner answered in its mechanical voice. "What the Hell! What did you do to my runner?" Jack asked him. "Not important. DUEL START!" Dan yelled, speeding up. "I'm first!"

_Dan: 4000lp_

_Jack: 4000lp_

"I start by activating the Future Fusion spell!" Dan yelled, playing the card. "By sending Elemental Heroes Avian, Necroshade, Blade Edge, Voltic, and Clayman to the grave, I can bring out Elemental Hero Great Sieger_4__!" _"What," Jack yelled, "It takes 2 turns for a Fusion Summon if you use that card!" Dan smirked again, "For most cards, that's true, but since Future Fusion is the only way to summon him, he can come out when I play it! Also, if I cut Sieger's attack points in halve (5400 starting), Future Fusion no longer affects him!" Next, I play the Field Spell Skyscraper, and thanks to Sieger's other ability, I can attack on the first turn!" Dan stated, an evil grin on his face. "What!" Jack yelled, only half surprised. "Go Great Sieger, attack with Great Elemental Slash!" Dan called, a triumphant look on his face. "UGH!" Jack called, unable to stop the attack. "My move!" Called Jack drawing.

_Dan: 4000lp_

_Jack:_ 1300lp

HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Anyways, there is a poll for the next chapter, so keep checking my account. Also, My Naruto poll is up, so VOTE ON IT YOU… Also, anyone know all the cards in Jack's deck? Can't find it, and I need it for the next chapter.

WildFire: Level 9 Elemental Hero Fusion. Requires; Elemental Hero Heat, Xnumber wind, Xnumber Fire. Also, next ability is only if you use Heroes, and it's accumulative. 1 (Heat only): This monster can't be destroyed during summon. 2: This monster can't be destroyed by battle. 3: This monster can't be destroyed by Spells. 4: This monster can't be destroyed by traps. Attack: 3300 Defense: 3300

Armadillo Deck: A deck of beast monsters, more info later.

Rigged Deck: He made it so he can draw whatever card he wants. No Judging! He was epically pissed, and EVERYONE does dumb stuff when pissed.

Elemental Hero Great Sieger: Level 11 Elemental Hero Fusion. Abilities: Did you read the story? Requirements: Same comment. Attack: 5400 Defense: 5400. Special Spell: Ultimate Strike- Sieger gains attack=to all heroes you have anywhere, and deals damage to your opponent=to final attack


	3. Revenge:Taken

I'M BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It is now time for the conclusion of jack and dan's duel! Also, if ANYBODY thinks it seems cheap that jack has such a big disadvantage already, send me a pm so i can yell at you for being dumb and possibly break your balls. Plus, i WILL NOT be listing the affects of monsters that you should already know, if you are a true Yu-Gi-Oh fan

**Chapter 2: The Birth of Darkeness **

"AH HAHAHAHA! YOUR DOOMED JACK, DOOMED" laughed Dan, a dark aura surronding him. it was only the 2nd turn of the duel, and he had already crippled jack. It was in the bag for Dan. "I don't think so Dan. I may be down, but i'm not out," Jack declared, drawing a card. "I start summon Dark Resonater in defence mode, set 2 cards face down, and end my turn" Jack called, hoping his bluff would work. "Well then, its my turn," Dan called, the aura fading away. _What the hell is with that aura, _Jack and Yusei thought, worried about their freind. Dan drew his card and smiled. "First, i replace the field spell Skyscraper with the Field spell Hero's Citadel1. Next, i summon Elemental Hero Wildheart," Dan said, playing the 2 cards. The field looked much like a roman colliseum, only that crests of the 6 elements were on the walls. "Now, go Wildheart! Attack Dark Resonator with wild slash," Dan called, the aura resurronding him. Wildheart collided with Resonator, Wildhearts blade unable to destroy Resonator. "You didn't forget that it takes 2 attacks to destroy resonator, did you Dan," Jack asked, his voice having a tint of mockery. "No, but thanks to Hero's Citadel, if a Elemental Hero fails to destroy a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the difference, whether your monster is in attack OR defense position," Dan said, a sinister smile on his face. "WHAT," Jack yelled, knowing what would happen. The 6 symbols on the walls glowed their respective color, and shot a beam of that color straight at Jack.

**_Dan: 4000lp_**

**_Jack: 100lp_**

"UGH," Jack grunted, temporarily losing control and almost crashing into the wall. "JACK," Yusei called, worried about his freind. Jack didn't answer, but he was fine. Dan ended by destroying Dark Resonator, and setting 2 facedowns. "My turn," Jack called, hoping he would get the card he needed. Jack smiled when he saw the card. "First, i start out by special summoning Vice Dragon in Defense Mode," Jack called, summoning said monster. "Next, i summon Dark Resonator," Jack called, his plan going good so far. Dan frowned. He knew Jack had 2 of those pain in the asses, but he didn't expect him to summon it so soon. He only hoped his plan to get Wildfire back DURING the duel would work. Right know, it only had a succes rate of 17%. "Now, I'll have Dark Resonater give Vice Dragon a tune up, and synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack called, summoning the beast. _Well, here goes nothing _Dan thought. "I activate the trap card Other side of the Coin2," Dan called, the card revealing itself. It had 2 coins on it, one showing the symbol for a synchro monster, the other the symbol for a fusion monster. "This card allows me to flip a coin. Depending on the symbol, i can summon a monster from either players deck that matches the symbol," Dan said, flipping a coin. the coin flipped about 18 times in the air, and landed in between them, the fusion symbol on the face up sign_. YES_! Dan thought, his plan succeding. "I bring out Elemental Hero WildFire from your deck," Dan called, hoping Jack had the card in his deck. Sadly for Jack, he did. Wildfire looked like a combination of Avian and Heat, only that his body was pure Fire. "I end my turn with a facedown," Jack called, knowing exactly what would happen. Dan's other facedown was the trap Lean on me3, a trap that allowed one monster to transfer its attack to another during the damage calculation stage. He would have been destroyed if he attempted to get rid of either of his weaker heroes. He just hoped his trap would work. "HEHEHEHEHE," Dan laughed his aura getting darker, "You lose Jack. My turn." Dan drew, knowing he would win. The reason? He had Drawn his trump card, Ultimate Strike. "Know, I end this Duel by activating Ultimate Strike," Dan called, playing the card on the field, "now Sieger, Gain the Power of Widheart, WildFire, Absolute Zero, and Tempest, and strike down Jack!" The last two monsters listed appeared on the field, while Sieger lifted his Right hand to the Sky, A Javelin appearing in his hand_. This is _it Jack thought, his traps only good for attacks. "Sieger, ready your spear, and strike with all your might," Dan called, the aura becoming pure black. Sieger, posed his spear back, and threw it, hitting Jack's runner dead on.

**_Sieger's Final Attack: 12800 Attack Points_**

As Soon as the spear struck, the aura around Dan shatterd, clearing his head and snapping him back to his senses. "JACK," Dan and Yusei yelled, Jack starting to lose control of his runner. Dan pulled back to Jack's runner, reaching out to Jack. 'JACK! GRAB MY..." Dan said, but was interrupted. Jack's duel runner rammed into his, sending them both flying. Hard. Jack had lost consciousness, but Dan hadn't. Dan knew what would happen to Jack if he hit the ground while unconscious. He would die, so Dan did the only thing he could. He wrapped his hands around Jack, hoping to shiled him from the impact. Dan hit the ground hard, which did extreme damage to his spine, though that wasn't the end of it. Dan's duel runner swerved towards them, it exploding near them. Before the blast hit though, Dan rolled over to try to protect Jack. The heat from the blast was searing, burning some of dan's shirt, and a little skin. Dan couldn't move, and soon fell into unconsciousness.

**_1 Hour later: Dan and Jack_**

Dan was being loaded into the back of an ambulance, the damage to his spinal cord severe. He already knew it would be difficult to walk from now on, but he didn't know the real damage. His legs were completely useless, though he could still use his hips, meaning he could still, at an extent, get laid. THANK GOD FOR THAT! 2 paramedics were looking over Jack's data, when a dark aura surounded him for a split second. Jack opened his eyes, and got up, his head feeling like it was smashed in. He then walked over to what used to be Dan's runner, and found that a card, was still in the wreckage. He picked it, and did the unthinkable: he ripped the card in two. He then walked over to the paramedics, who looked him over again, and told him he was completely fine. He then walked over to his runner and left, the dark aura surronding him

**_With Yusei_**

Yusei got his marker and was put in a police van to be taken to the facility

...Well...That's it...Not all that much this chapter. The next will be 2 certain people visiting Dan in the hospital and a backstory, and maybe Dan waking up. Hint: The visitors' Hair is a weird color  
1-Hero's Citadel: Affect listed  
2-Other Side of the Coin:Affect listed  
3-Lean on me: Picture of Avian being supported by Sparkman and Bubbleman and Affect Listed.  
Also, The poll is... WHO THE HELL SHOULD DAN HOOK UP WITH?


	4. Author's Note

Hello Everyone, and thank you for voting on my poll

As you should know, the poll would be for Dan's "Special" buddy and the winner was...

**AKIZA IZINSKI!**

I am ending the poll, though i am dissapointed with the number of votes


End file.
